1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles, and more specifically, breakaway physical/electrical media jacks for coupling with physical/electrical media plugs.
2. Present State of the Art
Physical/electrical media couplers, such as RJ-type couplers, provide an easy and quick method for coupling a data or telephone line to hardware such as a telephone, modem, or computer. Due to the simplicity of the connection and the corresponding standardized structure, RJ-type couplers are used extensively in the telecommunication and computer industries. RJ-type couplers include a plug or contact block and a receptacle or socket commonly called a jack. The plug is attached to the end of an electrical cable or wire. During use, the RJ plug is selectively received within the jack to facilitate physical and electrical connection.
An RJ plug comprises a small block which houses a plurality of distinct metal contacts. A plurality of thin slots extend from the end of the block to each of the contacts. Mounted on the outside of the block is retention arm.
In complement, the RJ jack comprises a socket having a plurality of flexible contact wires which are oriented to be received within corresponding slots of the RJ plug when the RJ plug is slid into the socket. The wires within the socket press against corresponding contacts on the RJ plug to complete electrical connection between the RJ plug and the RJ jack. The interior surface of the socket also defines a catch that receives the retention arm on the RJ plug so as to mechanically secure the RJ plug within the socket. To remove the RJ plug, the retention arm is manually flexed to release the catch, thereby enabling manual removal of the RJ plug from the socket.
RJ type jacks are commonly positioned on PC Cards. PC Cards are small, thin cardlike structures that house a circuit board. During use, the PC Card is selectively inserted into a small aperture constructed in a personal computer or other electronic equipment. The circuit board of the PC Card can be constructed to perform a variety of different functions. Most commonly, PC Cards are used for either storing memory or for facilitating communication links over standard or wireless systems.
A conventional PC Card comprises a circuit board having an input/output (I/O) connector attached at one end for coupling with the hardware. Mounted around the remaining perimeter of the circuit board is a plastic frame. A metal plate is mounted to the plastic frame on each side of the circuit board so as to enclose and protect the circuit board. The RJ jack attached to the PC Card typically comprises a thin plate having a socket formed therein. The plate is slid into the PC Card through an opening formed in the plastic frame. The plate can be either retracted into the PC Card, when not in use, or advanced to expose the socket. The RJ jack is electrically coupled to the circuit board by flexible wires.
Although RJ couplers are used extensively, they have several shortcomings. For example, it is a relatively common occurrence that the plug wire is accidentally pulled or tripped over. If sufficient force is applied, the assembly can fail. This is typically the result of structural failure of the plug or failure of the structure surrounding the socket. In the case of the PC Card, the plate is usually pulled out of the card, severing the flexible wire connection between the RJ jack and the circuit board. Pulling the plate out of the PC Card can also structurally damage the plate and/or the PC Card since the two structures are not designed to be separated. The above failures, particularly to the PC Card, are not typically user repairable. Accordingly, new components must be purchased and/or the parts returned to the factory for repair.
An additional problem with conventional RJ jacks is that they are limited to coupling with a single type of plug. RJ plugs come in different sizes and numbers of contact wires to facilitate different purposes. To use different plug configurations, the hardware must either be formed with a variety of different sockets or a variety of different PC Card must be purchased having different jacks.
There are additional problems directly related to sliding jacks used in PC Cards. For example, where the RJ jack passes through the frame of the PC Card, an inherent weakness in the card is produced. This is because the edges of the frame on opposing sides of the RJ jack are not connected. Furthermore, the top and bottom covers positioned on opposing sides of the jack are also freely exposed. Numerous problems have also been encountered as a result of having to use a flexible wire which attaches between the circuit board of the PC Card and the jack. For example, flexible wire requires manual positioning and attachment and must be properly positioned to prevent wear or obstruction with the sliding plate. In addition, since the sliding plate is continually in electrical contact with the circuit board through the flexible wire, the card must be uniquely designed so as to prevent the plate from shorting on the PC Card when the plate is retracted therein.